


El vestido rojo

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Possessive Akaashi Keiji, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Akaashi Keiji nos cuenta el gran infortunio que tiene que pasar, después de regalarle un vestido a su novio y prometido, Kozume Kenma.(La canción de este songfic es "El vestido rojo" de Luciano Pereyra)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	El vestido rojo

El Vestido Rojo

_No vuelvas a ponerte otra vez el vestido rojo,_

_yo sé que a vos te gusta Kenma, provocar un poco._

_Pero ese atuendo te hace ilegal, te hace irresistible,_

_y ando toda la noche mi amor, espantando buitres._

Sabia que había tomado la decisión equivocada desde el momento en que Kenma vio lo que le había traído…

Pasar tiempo con Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san me había nublado el juicio, o eso es lo que quería creer. Después de que el primero me contara que había logrado ponerle un vestido a su novio, Morisuke Yaku, y que le quedaba fantástico, me recomendó que yo le comprara uno a mi prometido, Kozume Kenma… considerando que él tiene el pelo largo y unas caderas algo afeminadas, acepte la idea. Admito que si quería verlo con un vestido…

Kuroo-san me acompaño a la tienda donde había comprado el de su novio y me ayudo a elegir. Termine comprando un vestido rojo con negro que tenia el número de la camiseta con la que Kenma jugaba vóley en la preparatoria.

Ahora me arrepiento completamente de lo que hice. A Kenma el vestido le quedaba hermoso, y como teníamos una fiesta de disfraces esa noche, con ex alumnos de Nekoma y Fukurodani, le pedí que lo usara… nadie, absolutamente nadie, despego la vista de él en toda la noche. Incluso tuve que espantar a varios ex compañeros suyos.

_Me desespero porque cuando yo te llevo_

_todos entran en el juego de mirarte sin pudor._

_Te dicen cosas de lo más escandalosas_

_ignorando que a tu mano estoy agarrado yo._

Después de esa fiesta, creí que Kenma no volvería a usar el vestido en público. O que equivocado estaba…

Un fin de semana, Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san nos invitaron a ir a un antro con ellos. Kenma volvió a ponerse el vestido…

Fue realmente molesto, como ni bien entramos al lugar, todos empezaron a mirarlo sin consideración. Mi novio, ajeno a todo con su consola, no les dio ni siquiera una mirada. Aun así, agarre su mano y empezamos a caminar por el mar de gente.

Mi sangre hirvió hasta que llegamos a una mesa, todos los hombres con los que nos habíamos topado en el camino, habían estado susurrándole líneas cursis a Kenma, y este ni se molestaba en responder o mirarlos con enojo.

_Esta fiesta no da,_

_vámonos ahora mismo._

_No te dejan de hablar,_

_y yo soy un espejismo._

Aún mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa, todos seguían mirando a mi prometido como si fuera un pedazo de carne, y ni siquiera notaban que yo estaba a su lado, con mi brazo en su cintura.

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_y todos te encaran._

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_no me dice nada._

Algunos hombres tuvieron el descaro de venir hasta nuestro lugar a coquetear con Kenma. Él solo se acurruco más cerca de mí, y yo los ahuyente.

_No vuelvas a ponerte otra vez el vestido rojo,_

_no me responsabilizaré por los vidrios rotos._

_Corta con esto, ya no va más, ya no lo soporto,_

_ese vestido te hace brillar y me vuelvo loco._

A Kuroo-san se le ocurrió ir a bailar, y por supuesto nos arrastro a todos con él. Atraje a Kenma contra mi pecho, una de mis manos en su cintura, tratando de evitar que su falda se levantara, y la otra en su mano libre, para que nadie más pudiera alejarlo de mí.

-Cariño, ese vestido rojo te queda hermoso. -Escuche a alguien susurrarle. Mi prometido apretó la mano que tenia agarrando mi camisa.

-Lo siento, pero estas incomodando a mi novio, por favor vete. -En la preparatoria había aprendido a poner una cara bastante aterradora para que Bokuto-san me obedeciera, y ahora funcionaba a la perfección.

-Gracias, Keiji. -La voz de Kenma era apenas un murmullo, y si no hubiéramos estado tan cerca uno del otro, no lo habría escuchado.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste este vestido? -No pude evitar que mi voz saliera molesta.

-Me veo bonito con él…-Mi novio agacho la mirada, y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo y consolarlo, diciéndole que no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

_Vas caminando y te acarician el pelo,_

_piropean en tu oído y yo lo tengo que ver._

_Y se te vas al baño solo, me persigo,_

_me transpiro y no respiro hasta no verte volver._

Juro que antes de que se terminara esa noche, yo iba a matar a alguien. A donde iba Kenma, todos lo miraban, le acariciaban el pelo sin su consentimiento y le susurraban cosas embarazosas. Él no se desprendía de mi mano, y yo tenia miedo hasta de dejarlo ir al baño solo.

_Esta fiesta no da,_

_vámonos ahora mismo._

_No te dejan de hablar,_

_y yo soy un espejismo._

Yaku-san noto mi enojo, y lo incomodo que estaba Kenma. Creo que se lo dijo a Kuroo-san, y este vino a mi lado.

\- ¿No se divierten? -Pregunto.

\- ¡¿Cómo esperas que me divierta si todos coquetean con mi novio?! ¡Y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que yo estoy a su lado! -Kuroo-san retrocedió ante mi irá. - ¡¿Es que soy invisible ahora?! -

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_y todos te encaran._

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_no me dice nada._

-Cálmate Akaashi. -Kuroo-san intento tranquilizarme. -Nadie va a robarte a Kenma. –

-Mira a tu alrededor. -Fue mi respuesta. No pudo objetar nada, al notar todas las miradas en su mejor amigo.

_Ese vestido rojo, ese vestido rojo, mi amor._

_Ese vestido rojo, ese vestido rojo, mi amor._

_No me dice nada._

-Keiji, me quiero ir. -La voz de mi prometido, me hizo voltearme.

Kenma estaba prendido a mi pecho, con una mano en mi camisa y la otra bajando su falda.

_Esta fiesta no da,_

_vámonos ahora mismo._

_No te dejan de hablar,_

_y yo soy un espejismo._

-Sí, mi amor. Vamos a casa. -Empecé a guiar a mi novio hacia la salida.

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_y todos te encaran._

_Nadie baila, ni grita, ni salta, ni dice,_

_no me dice nada._

_No me dice nada, no me dice nada._

El camino hasta la salida fue un suplició. Una vez en nuestro departamento, Kenma se quito el dichoso vestido y lo tiro al canasto de la ropa sucia, se puso su pijama y se acurruco en mi pecho.

-No esperes volver a verme con esa cosa puesta. -Murmuro.

-Oh, créeme, después de hoy, no quiero que vuelvas a usarlo nunca más. -Le di un beso en la frente, y ambos nos dormimos.

En la mañana, hice desaparecer el vestido del canasto de la ropa sucia. Era perjudicial que siguiera en el departamento. 


End file.
